


Dans tes bras

by Galileo27



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Lime, Peaky Blinders Imagines, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo27/pseuds/Galileo27
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Original Character(s), Isaiah Jesus/Original Female Character(s), Isaiah Jesus/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Dans tes bras

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre… Il venait éclairer, le torse de l’homme couché à côté de toi… Ton homme. Tu t’amusais à caresser sa peau nue… Il ouvrit les yeux et te regarda avec un grand sourire :

“- Bon matin Honey !

-Bon matin Isa’ !”

Avec ses bras il rapprocha ton corps nu du sien… Ta tête sur son bras, une jambe sur lui, ton oreille contre son torse. Vous respiriez calmement, savourant le silence paisible… Il te caresse les cheveux avant de venir picorer ton cou. Incontrôlablement, ton rire retenti dans la chambre. Et ses lèvres sur ton cou se redressèrent, c’était sa mélodie préférée…

Il te dominait, il était assis sur toi, équilibrant son poids grâce à ses genoux à côté de tes hanches. Il a caressé ta joue avec tendresse, il a pris une de tes boucles de cheveux traînant sur ton visage. Il s’est penché sur ton visage, et tu ne pouvais t’empêcher de sourire d’amusement. Son nez touché le tien. Il t’a embrassé doucement et puis, sa langue est venue rencontrer la tienne. Avec ses mains il te fit basculer et tu retrouvas assise sur ses genoux, il réfugia sa bouche dans ton cou, léchant, mordillant… Tes mains tiraient ses cheveux, tu tendais ton cou, respirant difficilement, tes gémissements devinèrent plus important lorsqu’avec ses mains il se mit à bouger tes hanches sur son sexe. Tu le sentais durcir et ton désir monter en fonction du sien… Il enleva son caleçon, et enleva à toi aussi le dernier tissu qui vous empêchez de continuer… Il t’allongea dans un long baiser au milieu du lit. Tu te redressas sur tes coudes et tu le vis te contempler …

Tu rougis et lui demanda timidement : 

« -Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Isaiah ? ». 

Il reconnecta son regard au tien et souris devant ton insouciance. Contrairement à lui tu avais vécu dans une famille plutôt aisée et votre rencontre relève du destin.

« -Rien, ne t’inquiète pas… C’est juste que tu es … Magnifique… Tu mérites tellement plus qu’un criminel comme moi…. Je ne pourrais jamais t’offrir la vie dont tu rêves. ».

Il s’éloigne de toi allant allumer une cigarette. Tu te levas du lit et à grande enjambée te retrouvas face à lui.

« -Regarde- moi Isa’… -Tu mis son visage en coupe le forçant à te regarder - Je ne mérite rien, à part tout l’amour et le bonheur que peut me procurer la vie, et devine… Il n’y a personne mieux que toi pour faire cela, d’accord !? La vie dont je rêve, c’est de me réveiller tous les matins dans tes bras, et c’est ce que je vis, chaque matin, je ne demande rien de moins, rien de mieux. Eh oui… Tu es un criminel, tu as volé mon cœur, et tu m’as vendu du rêve en bouteille… »

Il te regardait les yeux larmoyants… Il te fit un chaste baisé, avant de t’enlacer, vos corps nus unit, tout comme vos sentiments et votre esprit. Il me murmurait dans l’oreille :

« -Tu es toute ma vie Y/N … Je t’aime, tellement. »

Il t’embrassa délicatement, ses bras te rapprochèrent de lui t’enlacent à nouveau… C’est pour cela que tu l’aimais, entre vous, le sexe n’était qu’un plus… Avant qu’il ne te rencontre, ce n’était que des filles d’un soir, il te l’avait dit. Mais depuis qu’il t’a rencontré, il n’y a plus que toi et ton bien-être qui compte… Il n’hésitait pas à t’embrasser en public, à te tenir la main dans Birmingham, il t’avait même présenté son père, celui-ci t’avait accueilli immédiatement dans sa famille. Il savait, il avait vu dans le regard de son fils, une chose… Une chose nouvelle, le bonheur. 

Il t’avait parlé du gang dont il faisait partie, cependant il ne t’avait jamais présenté les Shelby… Dans les rues il faisait en sorte de sembler occupé, les affaires qu’il faisait lors de la journée ou la nuit lorsqu’il était absent t’était complètement inconnu. Tu savais qu’un jour il te dira tout, tu ne vas pas te disputer pour si peu. 

Soudain la porte s’ouvrît brusquement laissant entrer un homme du même âge qu'Isaiah. 

Isaiah cacha ton corps de la vue de l’intrus. Ils se connaissaient cela ne fessais pas l’ombre d’un doute… L’inconnu ne sembla pas gêner le moins du monde il envoya une chemise traînant par terre à Isaiah, comme un vrai gentleman il te recouvrit avec… Elle était évidemment trop grande pour toi… Tu étais minuscule à côté d’Isaiah. L’inconnu te fit un signe de tête. Isaiah attrapa une chemise propre et ramassa tous les habits laissaient par terre depuis la nuit dernière… Isaiah était visiblement énervé de l’intrusion de l’homme :

« - Bordel Michael ! Ça t’arrive de frapper !?

\- Tu n’étais pas là à la réunion fixée une demi-heure plus tôt, excusez-moi de m’être inquiété. ».

Isaiah jura et partit dans la pièce adjacente, la cuisine où se trouver son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures. Michael me regarda amuser :

« -Alors ça doit être toi, la mystérieuse Y/N. Je suis Michael Gray le cousin des garçons Shelby. ».

Il te tendit la main, et tu la seras :

« -Enchantée, heureuse de rencontrer enfin un ami d’Isaiah… 

\- De même. Tu devrais t’habiller, Thomas n’aime pas attendre…

\- _Isaiah revint habiller dans la pièce _ Comment ça “ Thomas n’aime pas attendre ” ?

\- Isaiah, ton père est venu se vanter de ton bonheur, et … Thomas, Polly pratiquement tout le monde a été blessés que tu ne nous présente pas Y/N, ils veulent juste faire sa connaissance. Polly te connaît depuis que tu es enfant et Finn se sent trahir que tu ne lui fasses même pas l’honneur de la présenter…

\- Isaiah, c’est bon, tout va bien se passer arrête de me surprotéger ce n’est pas parce que j’ai vécu dans un milieu aisé que je ne sais pas me défendre… Tu n’imaginerais même pas la moitié des scandales et des coups bas commis par tous les gens que j’ai côtoyé enfant… S’il te plaît Isa’ !

\- _À contre-cœur _ Ok va t’habiller… ».

Il t’embrassa le front et fit passer Michael dans la cuisine le temps que tu te changes… Il est ta vie à présent, il était donc temps qu’il t’introduise dans son monde… Rien ne pourrait te séparer de lui, même pas tes parents … Isaiah ne le savait pas encore mais ils t’avaient chassé, déshérité, ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de toi. Tu avais quitté la maison familiale la tête haute, tu avais laissé couler quelques larmes… Mais à présent la vraie vie commencée et rien ne pouvait te rendre plus heureuse et plus vivante…


End file.
